


The Sleeping Beauty Hypothesis

by CrazyBichoLady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, Feeblemind Spell, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short & Sweet, Smooching, Spells & Enchantments, Struggling Sam Winchester, Sweet Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Sam Winchester, Worried Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBichoLady/pseuds/CrazyBichoLady
Summary: In retrospective, it was a stupid move to pull off and Castiel knows it from the moment that fletting flicker thought crashes on his mind;maybe if he kisses Sam the spell overpowering him could be broken.





	The Sleeping Beauty Hypothesis

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on the hot-sweet mishalecki smoochy Gag Reel kiss that I can't get out of my head. That smacking sound would haunt my sweet dreams forever probably.  
Misha, Jared, if you are reading this(?) I love you both for that. 
> 
> Not Betaed (as always lol).  
Nat.

In retrospective, it was a stupid move to pull off and Castiel knows it from the moment that fletting flicker thought crashes on his mind; _maybe if he kisses Sam the spell overpowering him would be broken_. Kinda like Sleeping Beauty, but they're both wide awake. And fighting like dogs. Or one could say Cas is trying not to get killed by not-really-Sam.

  
Brainwashed-Sam was on top of him, 220 pounds of muscle crushing his worst-for-the-wear self, his own angel blade on a deadly grip in one of Sam's big hands, pointing sharply between Cas's eyes, Sam's face getting closer and closer to his as the struggle between two sets of arms gets tighter and tighter, matching sweaty browns and red faces, worry-exhaust in one, cold murder intention in the other..

_Do it now!_

_Kiss him!_  
And so he does.

Cas just lifts his face off the ground 5 centimeters and then Sam's angry red-stretched but so, so soft lips are on his. For a second. The longest second of his human life. And also the most remarkable.

  
He does such a real embarrassing smacking sound at the end of it that he's kinda glad Sam is looking down at him with a mixture of shock and disgust through these ridiculous glases. But then he feels crushing disappointment washing through him beacuse it didn't work. Even if Sleeping Beauty is, in fact, just a fairytale he hoped the premise would work to an extent. It turns out the whole kiss-and-wake up is such a _farse_. 

  
_Maybe you are not the right Prince Charming_ Cas thinks suddenly and

_Oh_. There's that. And that feels worse somehow.

  
He can feel the quickening of his pulse as the sickening guilt-shame feeling starts to boil deep on his guts, getting up and up to his face.  
The only option he has now is the one he really doesn't want to take. He thought he could snap Sam out of it, he really did hope he didn't need to do this, doesn't want to, doesn't want to harm Sam in any way, he really _can't_, -

Sam is shaking his head and blinking rapidly like he's actually trying to _fight_ the spell, his face scrunched down at Castiel but he's not looking at him, and the blade he was holding makes a metallic sound when it hits the ground at his side, and he's grabbing his head with both hands now, a gutural groan tornts out if him going sideways in pain.

Castiel can't stand it, he's over Sam in a hearthbeat, _Sam_ he says, he says it again looking down at him, but Sam is not listening, he's still fighting his alter ego and the pain is visible all over his face.

  
Cas needs to stop this, he tries to take the pain away placing his hands over Sam's and for a second it doesn't seem to work, nothing of his doing works on Sam and its frustrating and awful, it makes him feel like a good for nothing broken thing - 

"Cas?"

Is Sam's voice, he's finally looking _at_ him and it really is him, his beautiful, inquisitive, worried eyes searching his blue ones and Castiel just wants to kiss him again.

So again, he does. He doesn't mean to make it linger, it was an impulsive thing to do, but Sam is holding his head in place and making it last. Castiel gasps and Sam's takes advantage of it, kisses deeper, sweerer, better. Cas feels warm and floaty and he wishes it doesn't has to end. 

But they both need air some minute later so they are both gasping for it and looking at each other weirdly. Sam's the one to break it with one his mind-melting, shy huffing smiles, and Cas joins him because he's contagious like that, the hair all over the place on his forehead makes him look more adorable somehow Cas thinks to himself.

  
Castiel gets up slowly and offers one hand to Sam. They both make the way to the car in company silence.

"it's good to have you back" Castiel says because he can't help it, it really is the best thing to have _his_ Sam back again and not that fake weird Justin Smith character with Sam's body. He can't suppress a shudder.

Sam notices and laughs quietly, looking at his feet.  
"Yeah" he rasps, troath working "thanks to you" and he's watching Castiel in a way that makes him blush stupidly.

Sam laughs and pats his back once, the touch lingering and widening into a half hug all the way to the car, and who knows? Maybe the Sleeping Beauty tale has something of truth to it after all.

* * *


End file.
